A Message In Music
by randomlass
Summary: [Being Rewritten]For most of her life Jessie has been trying to understand what makes her write music. When she writes one song after being rescued by a stranger, she realizes that there is more to herself than she knew DonOC
1. Chapter 1 REWRITE

**After a couple of flames, I decided that I needed to rewrite this story. Just got a little tip for the flamer that said something about Kittens with AIDs: one, you aren't a very good person, and two, that was a very IMMATURE comment and that no matter what age you are, you should grow up and go find a better way to bring out your hate. **

**Note:**** This version is slightly different then the one before. It is written in 3rd Person, and some of my OCs are completely different. I hope that grammar and spelling are a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 1**

_Welcome to the nightmare I call life._

The teacher was greatly disturbed by what the teen scribbled down in her project, a song about the inner turmoil of student life. A shiver ran down his spine as he wrote down the grade, and then a note.

_Go see a consular._

He sighed, "That Jessica."

_**BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG!**_

He sighed when the bell rang, finally finishing grading sixth period's papers. He watched the first student to enter the room. She was wearing baggy dark clothing, her shoulder length frizzed dirty blonde hair was pulled up, a necklace hung around her neck, she wore it every day, a sea turtle was located in the center. She walked to her seat in the front of the class, slamming her books down on it, and slung her toxic green bag onto the floor, sitting down in her seat in a slouching position.

"Jessica," she glanced at him, her brown eyes giving him a questioning look.

"Yes, Mr. Barns?" she asked. He sighed seeing the purple object in her mouth, obviously a wad of grape double bubble gum.

"Is everything okay at home?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, everything's great, why are you asking?" she shrugged a bit, propping herself up with her right leg, giving her an advantage to see him clearly.

"You're project was a bit…"

"Disturbing?" she tilted her head, "Well, it was supposed to be disturbing, I mean, not all students live in a world when you get all you want."

He nodded slightly, glancing at other students as they walked past, most of them pausing and making a sarcastic comment about Jessica's clothing, then sitting down. She remained silent, turning in her seat, and began to twiddle with her thumbs just as the bell rang a second time.

Mr. Barns stood up and began class, "Class, today we are going to share a handful of selected projects that you turned in last Monday."

A girl raised her hand beside her, twirling a piece of her long, straightened brunette hair with one of her long fingers, "Mr. Barns, did you select a group or students, or will we volunteer?"

Mr. Barns sighed, shaking his head, "I've selected three students Stacie, and I will call them out when all the papers are handed out."

"Well, do the athletic students get to skip out?" she asked, adding a sickening sweet town to her voice, a bright and sarcastic grin on her face.

"No, you've asked me that this entire semester, and it's getting old, Ms. Reynolds," Mr. Barns adjusted his glasses, glaring at her slightly, "all because you are a cheerleader, doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

Stacie pouted, slouching in her seat, muttering something to the dark haired boy that sat next to her.

"Ms. Dyer, would you do the pleasure of handing out the graded work?" Mr. Barns asked a shy girl sitting in the front row, next to Jessica. She wore a private school like outfit in an emerald green color, her dark hair was braided into a pair of pigtails, and a pair of wide rimmed glasses rested on her nose.

The girl nodded, adjusting her glasses a nervous expression on her face. She stood up, walking slowly to Mr. Barns, taking the papers from his grasp with trembling hands, before holding the stack in her arms.

Setting Jessica's paper on her desk, she sent a quick and timid smile towards her; Jessica sent her a sympathetic smile in return. She patted the girl on her shoulder as she walked past.

Jessica sighed, staring at her grade.

_I got an 'A', but apparently, someone else thinks I should go see a consular. _

"Looks like you're still a loser, Jess," an annoying voice stated beside her with a snort, "I mean you just got here, like six months ago, and nobody likes you, even the coolest teacher in school thinks so."

"Stacie, it's nice to know you're still a whore," Jess whispered to the teen. Stacie let out a sudden squeak, before glaring at her.

"You shouldn't be talking," Stacie whispered her voice thick with venom.

"Well, neither should you, I don't dress like one," Jess hissed back, eyes darting from the girl sitting beside her, towards the white board.

The girl who was handing out the papers took her seat, twiddling her thumbs as Mr. Barns stood from behind his pine podium. He cleared his throat, sending a warning look towards Stacie and Jess, "Our first presentation will be given to us by Ms. Reynolds."

"Excuse me, Mr. Barns, I thought…" Stacie gaped, eyes wide.

"Get your butt up here or I'll be taking points off your overall grade," the man stated in a warning tone.

"But Mr. Barns, I need this grade in order to stay on the squad!" Stacie cried.

"Then get your little behind up here," he stated. Stacie sighed, grabbing her paper and standing in the front of the class, adjusting her mini skirt that reached mid-thigh, her v-neck shirt caused all the perverts in the class to have their eyes glued lower then anyone else in the class.

Stacie cleared her throat, "The inner toil of high school students is one of the hardest things to go through. Some go through tougher times then others, such as socially acceptable students who have everyone breathing down your neck, because they are so perfect…"

"Stacie, do you see why you got a grade that I wouldn't announce to the class," Mr. Barns interrupted the teen during mid sentence, "the only reason why I'm making you present it is to give you an extra boost in your grade so you can be on the squad. Please take a seat, and could Ms. Dyer come up and present."

The girl who handed out paper's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. Jess turned to her, and sighed, "Take deep breathes, Jordan, everything's going to be just fine."

Jordan gulped, sending a nervous smile to her companion before standing up and walking to the front of the room. Her legs trembled as she stared at the other students.

_Do not faint, Jordan, please, don't faint._

"Th-the in-inner turmoil of st-student life di-differs between students," Jordan gulped, looking at the class.

_Do not look at them, Jordan._

Jess' eyes widened as she watched as Jordan's knees began to buckle.

_Just keep your eyes on me._

Jordan glanced at Jess, and she was slightly relieved, "In order f-for some students to understand the t-turmoil that o-others go through, they must get in-into another's shoes. My friend, Jessie and I decided to try this ex-experiment, and it's gotten us much closer in our fr-friendship, because n-now we understand what it is like to be in each other's shoes."

"Great job, Ms. Dyer," Mr. Barns grinned, "we didn't have to take you to the nurse this time; you've gotten a lot better."

Jordan nodded slightly, trembling some, before going to her seat.

"Mr. Roberts, would you please step up," Mr. Barns stated, pointing at an attractive young man who sat behind Jordan, "where was your paper?"

The dark haired teen stood up, "Well, like I said, I left it in the locker room and some dork stole it."

Mr. Barns rolled his eyes, as the boy walked up to the front of the room. Jessie frowned slightly when he sent her a grin. Stacie giggled slightly, waving to him, before whispering, "Stop staring at my boyfriend, you creep."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

_I would never like a perverted freak like Steve Roberts who is one of the biggest creeps in the school. I mean, he is the star athlete, king of the bullies, and Master of getting into girls' pants. _

Steve leaned on the white board, "Okay, teach, ask away."

"What did you think of Ms. Barns report?" Mr. Barns questioned.

"Well, I have to say it was one of the most amazing reports I've ever heard," he grinned, "No offense Stacie, but she's got the right idea, getting into someone else's shoes sounds like a better way to understand the inner turmoil."

His eyes flashed slightly as he glanced at Jessie, who had a bored expression on her face. His grin faltered, "I mean, maybe if we all do that, then maybe everyone would be cool with each other."

"Thank-you Mr. Roberts," Mr. Barns nodded, "Does anyone have any arguments on his statement?"

Jessie's hand went up in the air immediately, "Ms. Clark."

"Steve, I'm sorry to say this, but when in your life would you follow that advice? I mean, you're acting as if this is a popularity contest," she stated, folding her arms over her chest sending him an amused look.

Steve shook his head, "Jessie, you're as clueless as ever. I meant every word I said."

"Yeah, Jess," Stacie glared at her, "You should know better then talk to Steve like that."

Jessie sighed, shaking her head, "If I had ten cents for every time a star athlete that said stuff like that, I'd be a rich woman."

"Well, Jess, if you want the taste of the rich life," Steve smirked, "go to the prom with me and my friends, then you'll really get to see it."

Jessie's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed, "Never in a million years, Roberts."

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

"You can all go home," Mr. Barns stated, waving his arms in the air.

Jessie ignored all the chattering from majority of the class as they exited the room quickly. She could feel the familiar migraine forming as Steve sent her a cheesy wink before he exited the room with Stacie following him, glaring at her silently.

"This has got to be one of the worst days of my life," she groaned, grabbing her books.

"Jessie," she looked up at Jordan, whose glasses were fogging up as she drew in deep breathes, "Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem," Jessie grinned, "that's what friends are for."

"A-Angel t-told me to tell you to meet her at her locker, she's g-got some news," Jordan stated, removing her glasses, and did her best to remove the fog that glazed over them.

Jessie nodded, her chocolate brown eyes glazing over with worry, "Do you want me to walk you to your locker so you won't faint?"

Jordan nodded slowly, as she put her glasses back on. Jessie laughed, "Alright, I'll meet you in the doorway in a minute."

Jordan smiled nervously, holding her books tightly to her chest, before walking towards the doorway. Jessie stood up, slinging her backpack on her right shoulder, and picking up the books off her desk. She smiled at Mr. Barns before walking out the door with Jordan by her side.

"So, how was your day?" Jordan asked, trying to ignore the loud hallway.

"It was okay," Jessie rolled her eyes, "Steve's been trying his best to get to me, and he hopes that he'll get inside my pants sometime soon."

"Will he?" Jordan asked in a panicked tone. Jessie glanced back, feeling a pair of eyes resting on her. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Steve, before returning to Jordan.

"Only in his dreams," Jess smirked, before blinking, "of coarse he's trying to do it with everything female in this school."

Jordan stopped in front of her locker and let out a sigh of relief, "No one's harassing me today."

"Heh, with Angel and me as best friends, ya got nothing to worry about," Jessie chuckled, before continuing on her way towards her locker. She glared at a small group of girls who crowded her locker.

"Excuse me," one of the girls turned to her, sending her a blank look.

"What?" she asked.

"You're in front of my locker," she pushed, clutching her books against her chest, "and I'd like to get there today, please."

"You can wait," she stated, brushing off her skirt and returning to her conversation.

Jessie growled, finding herself push into the group.

"HEY!" a girl squeaked.

"I said please, but you girls are being jerks and not moving," she budded in, as they protested.

"You know what, no wonder you're a loser," one snorted, with her hands on her hips.

Jessie ignored her comment as she twisted in the combination, opening her locker. She shoved her books in, and slammed it shut, before walking through the girls again and walking in another direction.

_Why is everyone here so unfriendly? _

She continued walking in the opposite direction, towards Angel as she leaned on her locker, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey girl."

"Hey, Angel," Jessie smiled, adjusting her backpack, "so what did you want to tell me?"

"As a matter a fact, I did," she nodded, "band practice is still on tomorrow, and bring your cousin."

"Oh, you know I will," Jessie grinned, "my aunt is going to be busy in the shop tomorrow, and it's my day off."

"Yeah, I know," Angel stated, smiling, "but did you get that new song written?"

Jessie laughed, pulling out her project, "Yeah, read it. Tell me what you think."

Angel giggled, taking it in her hand, "I'll check it out later, or you're going to be late for work."

Jessie's eyes widened, "Oh no, my aunt is going to KILL me if I'm late again!"

"Just be careful, okay?" Angel stated, "You know that not all people are as friendly as I am, here, you southern bell."

Jess stuck out her tongue before running through the hall, to the closet exits. She breached the exit, and she jumped the staircase, and began running in the direction of her aunt's shop.

-----

"Um, Don…" Michelangelo stated nervously, his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Mikey?" Don asked, turning to his brother, the toaster in pieces in front of him. He didn't seem very patient with the orange banded turtle that day.

"You know that Mozart tape that you and Leo like listen to all the time?" Mikey stated, shifting from foot to foot, a nervous expression on his face.

Don's eyes widened, "You didn't."

"It was Raph's fault!" Mikey cried, "Raph dared me to break it, or else he'd do something horrible!"

"Mikey, do you realize how much searching in the junk yard I had to do before I could find that tape!" Don cried, setting the screwdriver that was in his hand on the table, "Now I gotta go out and buy one, which I really don't want to do."

"Then get Leo to do it," Mikey whimpered, scrunching his eyes shut, and looking away.

"No, Leo and Raph would get into another fight about it, so you owe me big on this one Mikey," Don sighed, shaking his head.

_Why is he so incompetent?_

Mikey just blinked as Donatello exited the room.

"I hope he fixes the toaster soon."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Let me know if this version is better. Just give me the heads up! Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you think this story is a piece of crap, do not flame the story, just PM me if you have an account, and tell me what you think. Oh, I will be out of town for four days, going to Big Stuff, there is more info about it on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I did not rush during this chapter. **

**Note:**** I have been working on a prequel to this, which is an AngelOC, you will see it soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 2**

_Gotta keep moving!_

Jessie ran panting towards the shop, after nearly being run over by several impatient taxi drivers, multiple encounters with the street venders, and of coarse the feeling that someone was following her like a lost puppy. She turned a corner, before pausing to catch her breath.

_Damn it, why is that shop so far away from the school?_

She could see the music shop a couple of stores down, and she felt a wave of relief. She began walking towards the door, trying to make herself look like she did not run the entire way there. She paused in front of the store, smiling slightly, before pushing the door open. The bell jingled, making the woman behind the counter send her a slight frown.

"You're late, Jess," she stated, her eyes flashing slightly, "what's the excuse this time?"

"Hey, you try running from my school to here in less then ten minutes," Jess pointed out, her cheeks red from running.

The woman suddenly let out a chuckle, "I was joking, Jessie, you're actually five minutes early, this time."

Jess gaped, before clamping her mouth shut. She sent the woman a glare before storming off to put on her smock. Grabbing the bright green smock off the rack, she put it on, tying it in the back loosely.

"You know what, this reminds me of the day several months ago when social services put you in my custody," the woman shook her head slightly, "frankly, I had no fuckin' idea that father of yours did that shit to ya."

As that was said Jess was grabbing some tools used to repair instruments and slipping them in the large pockets. She froze, glancing at the woman her eyes held a child like innocence, "You have no idea how bad it was."

"I'm ashamed to call 'im my brother," she shook her head, "Goin' ta those Georgia bars, and drinkin' the money ya need to survive dry, and all those hookers."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jess admitted quietly, "I just got outta that and I ain't gonna go back."

"Sweet heart," the woman shook her head, "ya have to talk about it, or it will kill ya."

"At least I have friends here that are completely honest with me, and truly care," Jessie shook her head, before finishing grabbing everything she needed, "and Aunt Amelia, could you please don't mention my dad."

"Why?" Amelia asked, blinking slightly.

"Because I still haven't forgiven what he made Mama do," she stated. The older woman sighed, before the baby monitor on the counter stared giving off a loud wail.

"Oh crud," the woman grabbed hold of it, "sweetie, I might be awhile, could you take over the shop until I get back, and if Marco gets back please tell 'im to come up to the apartment."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Okay." Amelia sent the teen a warning look before leaving the room through a door located behind the counter. Jessie sighed, before walking behind the counter, bending down and grabbing a spray can of disinfectant, paper towels, and a flute case. She flipped the case open and pulled out a tiny screwdriver from her pocket, tightening any loose screws she found.

"Okay, gotta give it a lil' test run," she muttered to herself before putting it together and spraying the mouthpiece with the disinfectant. She brought it to her lips and began to play a couple of scales before nodding at the sound and feel of the instrument. She took it apart and sprayed the mouthpiece a second time, and putting it back in the case.

"One down, several more ta go," she muttered, crouching on her knees to put it under the counter.

The bell connected to the front entrance of the shop suddenly let out a ringing sound as a costumer walked through. She tried to stand up, bumping her head on the counter.

"Ouch!" she hissed between clenched teeth. She peaked from behind the counter and stared at the customer for a few moments. He was a short bulky figure wearing a grey beanie, a loose white jacket with a hood over his head, a pair of grey pants and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck.

_Is this guy a robber or somethin'?_

She tilted her head slightly, staring at him with blank chocolate brown eyes, "May I help ya, sir?"

"Uh, yes," she blinked at how mellow his voice was, "Do you happen to have anything Mozart on a tape or CD?"

"I can give ya both if ya want," she cracked a grin, shoving her hands in her smock pockets while rocking back and forth on her heals.

"That would be nice," he nodded, adjusting his scarf showing off his cream-colored gloves.

"I'll be back in a few," she stated before turning on her left heal and walking to the storage closet. She began searching in a box of un-opened tapes and CDs and pulled out one of each with 'Mozart' written in fancy letters on the cases. She returned to the counter and scanned the bar codes on the back of them.

She glanced at the prices on the screen, "That would be fifteen, thirty-six." He nodded pulling out a wrinkled twenty-dollar bill and handed it to her. She smiled slightly taking it from him and pulled out the correct change of four dollars and sixty-four cents, and his receipt with his CD and tape put in a plastic bag.

"Have a good day, and please come back as soon as ya can," she smiled sweetly as he took his belongings. He nodded slightly, a bit confused on her friendliness.

"Uh, sure," he nodded slightly, holding the bag in his hand.

She watched as he exited the shop, before leaning on the counter, muttering, "Nice Guy reminds me of the dudes back in good ol' Georgia, but he looks like he's dressed a lil' warm for March."

"Jess, telephone," she jumped when her aunt stated her name. She turned to Amelia who was holding a cordless phone in her right hand, and had a six-month-old, teething baby on her hip. She took the phone from her.

"Hello?" she watched as Amelia pulled out a playpen and opened it up behind the counter before setting the infant inside.

"_Hey Jess, it's Angel," _she grinned slightly hearing her friend's voice.

"Why are you calling?" she asked, leaning back on the counter, her elbows on the counter top, her left leg bent, and her right leg caused her to appear in a leaning position.

"_Listen, my neighbor, Casey, won't let me go to the Zone with out two friends with me, so…" _

"You're expecting me and Amy to come with ya?" Jessie tilted her head to the side, a slight smirk forming on her lips.

"_Well…you're forgetting that Amy's grounded," _Angel stated. Jessie's mouth dropped.

"Why are we going to the Zone anyways?" she suddenly blurted out. Amelia suddenly sent a questioning look to her niece.

"_The owner offered to give us a gig at the joint, but knowing you, and my neighbor Casey, we would have the check the place out first," _Angel stated in an irritated voice.

"Hold on," Jessie placed the speaking part of the phone on her left shoulder, "Aunt Amelia, Angel said someone has offered to give us a gig at the Zone. She and another one of my friends will be with me, so will it be okay?"

Amelia thought for a bit, before sighing and shaking her head, "Look, I donated a lot of music and equipment to that joint teenagers hang out at, just be careful, you'll never know who ya'll bump inta."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Ya know I will."

"Be back by eleven thirty, and try not ta get inta trouble like ya did at the movies," the woman shook her head.

"Hey, that ticket guy was with holdin' receipts, I had ta to that!" the teen cried. The woman bursted out laughing on how quick the teenager defended herself verbally; after calming down for a few minutes she glanced at the playpen.

"I don't think I woulda survived without your support when I got custody of ya," the woman smiled gently. Jessie made a face, remembering the day her cousin was born, which happened to be the day she came to this city and put in her aunt's care.

Jessie blinked suddenly remembering her friend on the phone, "Sorry."

"_You two always get caught up in the moment," _Angel stated flatly on the other end, _"And I heard everything. Jordan and I will be over there in fifteen minutes to make you look good enough to go into that club." _

"But…"

"_No, buts Jess, you know you need this, so don't argue!"_

Jessie sighed, "Alright, see ya in a few."

"_Bye."_

"So, who's this other friend that's goin' with ya'll?" Amelia asked, brushing her brunette locks from her face.

"Jordan…"

"What in Sam Hills! Sweetie, ya better keep an eye on that girl, she's as delicate as a peach!" Amelia cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Jessie sighed, slouching, "Don't worry, I will."

"Good," Amelia stated, suddenly pointing her finger at the door to the apartment, "now get your lil' ass in motion and get in the shower so those girls will be able to fix ya up."

"Not you, too!" Jessie groaned, shaking her head. She lifted her hands in defeat, before opening the door to the staircase to the apartment above, and ran to the apartment, steamed and upset.

* * *

"And yer makin' 'er go with two of 'er skimpy lil' friends!" Raph cried the moment Don returned to the lair. He blinked in confusion as Raph and Casey were face to face in the center of the lair.

"Hey, at least she ain't goin' alone!" Casey yelled.

"But it's close to where those Purple Dragon scum-bags are drug dealin', what if they go an' start trandin' in there!" Raph hissed, before Leo suddenly interfered pulling the two best friends apart.

"Look, we were planning on going there undercover anyways to see if they are using the Zone for any illegal activity!" Leo growled, glaring at the two. Don sighed shaking his head.

The Zone was a place that the five knew would eventually be put under the Purple Dragons' watchful eyes the moment the teen club opened, especially in the area of the city it was located.

He blinked slightly, glancing around the room, only seeing two of his brothers, and Casey in the room, "Where's Mikey?"

"He said something about hiding," Leo stated, shrugging slightly, before grinning, "at least you're ready for tonight's mission."

Don fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he reached into the plastic bag. He grinned when he felt the tape under his fingers. Grabbing it, he pulled it out, and tossed it to Leo, "Think fast!"

Leo caught it, and looked it over. He blinked a couple of times, before a bitter look came over his features, "So this has got to do with why Mikey's hiding, does it?"

Don nodded.

"Excuse me," Leo stated, before storming off, fuming. Raph blinked, glancing at Don.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Nothing that would intrigue you in the least, Raph," the brainy turtle cracked a grin, before walking off to his lab, at least not without pausing to hear the yelp that echoed through the lair.

Leo had found Mikey.

* * *

Jessie glared at herself in the mirror as Jordan played around with her wet hair, crunching it in her hair, causing curled waves to go through her hair. She hated the outfit they were making her wear, which was a tight, yet comfortable black shirt with Hello Kitty on the front dressed like a nerd/geek in TV standards with the words 'Nerd Lover' written in bold letters under the Hello Kitty, kitty. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that flared as the reached the bottom, and she wore her black converses with pink around the trim.

"I look like a dork," she stated flatly.

"You look very nice, Jess," Jordan stated, finishing her last touch with a pair of bobby pins keeping her part back. Jessie turned and stared at her friend, noting that her hair was out of their usual pig-tailed braids, which caused soft waves to surround her heart shaped face; her glasses were sliding off the edge of her nose. Jordan quickly adjusted them, before wiping off invisible dust partials from her nice light green capris, and then she adjusted her light yellow shirt with a pink heart in the center. She glanced down at her light green and yellow ballerina flats as Jess stood up.

"You look nicer then I do, Jordan," Jessie winked. Jordan flushed, bringing her right hand to her mouth.

"I-I'm n-not th-that pre-pretty," the girl's muffled stutter was prevented when Jessie removed her hand from her mouth.

"You know that's a lie," Jessie grinned, before turning to Angel, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at them. Angel and Jordan, and another group of their friends had been to the teen club a handful times, and Angel would always wear the same thing, which she supposedly 'claimed' wearing when she nearly joined the biggest and most dangerous street gang in New York City.

"So, are we going or not?" Angel tilted her head smiling brightly.

"It's now or never," Jessie stated, "which I'd prefer never."

* * *

Don stood uncomfortably in the corner of the club, adjusting the hood on his jacket. He ditched the scarf and gloves before leaving the lair, and replaced them with a pair of dark shades. He could feel the beats from the music through the floor and wall, and he tensed slightly whenever one to several teenaged girls would walk up to him and started chatting with him.

He did not want to be here.

Mikey casually made his way over to wear Don was standing, "Raph's seen a couple of PDs lurking around, we don't know what they're up to, but we'll shut them down soon."

Don stared at the tightly packed group of people dancing on the dance floor. He felt a very nervous feeling rose up in his stomach. He felt as if they were exposing themselves even if they were in disguise. He glanced over to see Casey standing at the entrance, his arms crossed.

"Don, Mikey!" the two suddenly snapped their heads to see Angel standing in front of them, "Casey didn't say you guys would be here."

"Umm, well, this was actually Leo's idea," a look of pain crossed over Mikey's face, and the younger mutant rubbed his head. Angel nodded slightly, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi before anything happens to cause us to head out," she stated, throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Angel! I need to talk to you," a girl with crunched hair walked over to the purple haired teen, a serious look on her face. Angel glanced at her before nodding slightly, before the two walked a small distance away and started talking about something.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Mikey suddenly stated. Don ignored him, staring at Angel's friend as they talked. Their body language seemed tense, as if they were disagreeing on the topic they were talking about.

"She's the girl from the music shop," he murmured to himself.

"Huh, what was that?" Mikey asked, glancing at Don.

Don shook his head, swatting him off, "Don't we have some work to do."

* * *

"Okay, Jess, why did you drag me over here?" Angel asked, her hands one her hips.

"I don't like this place," Jessie stated childishly. Angel blinked, staring at her friend as if she was insane.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked a slight frown on her lips.

"Listen, Angel, this is a fun place, but we can't give our début at a place like this!" Jessie shook her head, "I mean something just ain't right about this place!"

"This is a teen club, Jess, a TEEN club, we're perfectly safe," Angel stated. Jessie sighed, shaking her head.

"Listen, this could be the back up if we don't find another place in time," the southern girl stated, "because somethin' 'bout this place gives me the willies, ya know."

Angel nodded, "Alright."

"Jordan's goin' ta meet up with ya, I'm goin' ta head home," Jessie stated, smiling slightly.

"Jess, you just can't walk home by yourself," Angel stated, "I mean sure your place is a couple blocks away, but you could get hurt or even worse."

"I'll be okay, I did this all the time when I was stayin' in the city part of Atlanta with my cousin Tom for awhile," Jessie stated grinning, "besides, I can take care of myself."

Angel nodded slightly, a worried expression on her features, "Stay safe."

Jess sent her good friend on last grin, before turning on her heal and headed towards the exit.

Angel could just stand there wondering if it was a mistake to let her leave on her own.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Again, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, and if you want to flame, please message me the flame through PM rather then flaming the story itself. Thanks for those who have reviewed who have been reading this before the rewrite, and after the rewrite, so the next chapter will be dedicated to the reviewers! **

_**SHOUT OUT:**_**Madame-Cazone, thank you for being one of the greatest reviewers for this story, so I am look forward to seeing your rewritten version of ****TMNT: A Secret Friend****, and I cannot wait to start rewriting our story that we've been working on together!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating! (Squees for a total of five minutes) This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely reviewers! **

**NOTE:**** This story also contains slight LeoOC(Jordan), and the Prequel will be up soon, I just gotta finish it!**

* * *

**A Message in Music: Chapter 3**

"And you let her go!" Angel cringed at how strongly her timid friend felt about this, she was starting to have regrets herself. Jordan looked horrified, her glasses nearly slipped off her face as she stood there, her arms felt like noodles, and her legs felt like they were going to cave in at any moment.

Chuckling nervously, Angel shrugged, "I'm sorry, I mean, she said…"

"That's not the point!" the shy girl cried, interrupting Angel, "What if something happens? You do know her Uncle Marco is a training to be a COP, Angel, an enforcer of the law! By doing this we are betraying his trust!"

Angel's eyes widened, "And you tell me this now!"

Jordan blinked before her horrified expression changed into a look of absolute panic, "You didn't know!"

"NO!" Angel sent her usually nerve racked friend a glare, "I mean, I just met her aunt and uncle, so I didn't know any of this!" Jordan blinked a couple of times, before a startled look came across her features.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I just worry."

"A little too much, Jordan," Angel grinned, tilting her head, "She'll be fine. She said she would."

"I dunno," Jordan's shoulders slouched slightly, "she has gotten in trouble even when she said she wouldn't, remember that time we went to the movies."

Angel blinked a couple of times before the statement got through her head, "Oh, crap!"

Jordan let out a surprise squeak when Angel grabbed her arm and dragged her to the wall on the opposite side of the room. She watched as Angel searched for something, or someone. She tensed when the remix of the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne started blaring on the dance floor. The feeling of her arm on the verge of being ripped off caused her to start moving a second time.

Angel grinned seeing the familiar figure of Leonardo in his street clothes, "Leo!"

"Leo," Jordan blinked, only to let out a small 'eep' when Angel pushed her into the young man. She could feel her palms sweating as the boy stared at her, his face hidden in the shadows.

She nearly started hyperventilating.

"Leo, this is Jordan," Angel grinned, "Jordan, this is Leo, I have the feeling you two will be great friends." Jordan's eyes widened when her friend disappeared from behind her.

_Angel, yo-you better ha-have a good explanation after th-this!_

Angel ran over to the other side of the room, and sighed in relief seeing Donatello close by. Her brow furrowed when a group of girls from her school were surrounding him, gossiping about something. She bit her tongue seeing that they were the so called 'in-crowd' at the school, and she'd heard a million horror stories on how they blocked Jessie from her locker everyday after second, fourth, and sixth periods.

She could tell he wanted freedom from the threat that surrounded him. She pushed her sleeves back, before storming towards the chattering mob.

"So, what school do you go to?" Angel rolled her eyes at the question.

"Um, I'm home schooled actually," she could sense the uneasiness in his voice.

_Donnie, I gotta get you out of there now!_

"Excuse me," she pushed past two of the girls who were in her way. She stared at Don, who was within an arm's reach. She noted two things, one, that he was tense, and two, that he was nearly at the point of bolting.

She reached out, grabbing his left arm, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

She could feel him relax, "Excuse me."

She could tell the girls were disappointed as she dragged Don off. After getting a fair distance away from the group, she turned to him, "Thanks Angel, I owe you one."

"Okay, I guess you get to do what you owe me sooner then you think," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Don made a nervous expression, before nodding.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know my friend that pulled me over?" she watched as he nodded; "Umm, she left, alone."

"That was very intelligent, Angel," Don stated sarcastically, a hint of anger in his voice. Angel shook it off, becoming tense.

"Well, you just appear like you want to leave this place, so you can escape from these girls that keep flirting with you," Angel spat.

"I do, it is a very insufferable location, that I wish I didn't have to come to," he stated flatly. Angel sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Just follow her, I mean, she just left two minutes ago," Angel stated, "plus, she's a very slow walker."

"If it gets me out of this setting, then I'm gone," he stated, "I just need to know which direction she is heading."

"You know that music shop that opened last year?" Angel asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I went there earlier," he nodded. Angel blinked when Don turned towards the exit, and walked off. She stood there, blinking a bit, before glancing across the room.

Leo and Jordan were glaring at her.

"I'm so going to be pulverized for this," she groaned.

* * *

Jess stuffed her hands in her jean pockets, glancing around the area she was walking with a slightly bored expression on her face. She would have to admit, NYC and Atlanta were different. No one was belting out any Keith Underwood in the bars she passed, and the familiar and comforting sounds of southern dialoged slurring from the few people she passed was gone. 

She noted that there were people in Atlanta that she bumped into who she would have a short and civil conversation, and then when old ladies needed help putting their belongings in their teeny cars, she would see teenagers getting a wad of cash for their service.

She rarely saw it in the part of this grand city that she now called home, and she would cherish every time she would see it.

She stopped suddenly when she felt that a lovesick puppy was stocking her once again. She turned around, peering into the darkness beyond the light poles that rested ever few meters of the ironically abandoned street she was standing.

After a few moments of standing and waiting, she saw nothing, and turned to continue walking home.

The soft sounds of an extra set of footsteps caused her to pause, turning around and look in the darkness a second time. She bit her lip as the foot steps stopped.

_I must be hearin' things._

Shaking it off, Jess turned on her heal and continued her way towards the Music Shop. She paused when she reached an alley that her Uncle Marco dubbed, the greatest short-cut home. She stared into it, noticing there was going to be a sharp turn if she did enter the alley space. After debating for a few moments with her inner voices, she decided to take the risk.

Entering the alley, she began to notice the footsteps a third time. Okay, now she was sure she was not hearing things.

"Okay, whoever's followin' me, ya better show yourselves now!" she turned sharply, glaring into the darkness.

"Hey, Jess," she could not find herself surprised by the voice, hell, she couldn't help but find herself let out verbal insults.

"Steve," she hissed. She blinked suddenly when not only Steve approached her, but also a group of his friends from the many athletic teams (mostly from football and soccer).

In Jessie's terms: the 'Jerk Squad.'

"I wouldn't picture you of all people going to the Zone," he stated, looking her over. Jess could feel her gag reflex act up, but she swallowed it back, glaring at group of jocks.

"What do ya really want, Creep?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Ya know what I want," Steve grinned, "and you're going to give it to me."

"Why don't ya just go an' screw yourself, Steve?" she snapped, hands on her hips, "Ya know I ain't goin' ta give it to ya now, or ever. Besides, I got morals, and I ain't goin' ta go past them for an unattractive player like you!"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk, bitch," she glanced at the guy that stood next Steve, and she recognized him as Bryan Nickels, who was known as Steve's partner in crime. She could feel herself panic slightly on the inside. Bryan was on not only the football team, he was also on the wrestling team.

But that did not stop her mouth from going off.

"Ya know what, Steve," she found the words pouring out of her mouth with lack of control; "You're a yellow-bellied coward!"

All eyes were all on the athletic super star, awaiting his reaction to her statement.

Without having time to react, Jess found herself tackled to the ground by said coward. She stared up at Steve as he pinned her to the dirtied ground of the alley.

"I dare you to say that in this position," he hissed. Jessie glared up at him; her normally gentle, light brown eyes were dark and fierce.

She found her mouth taking the dare, "Steven Roberts, you are a big, fat, yellow-bellied coward." Letting out a snarl, Steve kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to take in gulps of air, and found it hurt too much to handle.

Before she could regain breathing, she could feel the sharp pain of her head as Steve slammed it into the hard, unforgiving asphalt. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded, and could tell her vision was blurring.

Steve grinned in triumph seeing her slowly loosing all consciousness. He could finally get what he wanted over and done with.

"Come on boys, lets take her to Jimmy's place since your 'rents are on a three week business trip," Steve grinned, standing up, looming over the nearly unconscious Jess.

"Why does it always have to be at my place?" a curly blonde haired boy cried a pout on his lips, "My parents will literally kill me if they find out what we're doing to the girls in our class!"

Steve chuckled, before looking Jess over a bit. He had to admit that the girl was attractive, maybe he would be around for seconds. A pleased look over came his features at the thought.

However, the moment was shattered when an arm reached out from the shadows, twirling him around to face the shadows, allowing a fist to hit him square in the jaw. The teen flew back, landing a fair distance away from the semi-conscious Jess. Nursing his injured jaw, Steve glared at the shadows a bitter look on his features.

His friends were awe struck by the sudden action, but Jimmy panicked, who started running the moment the fist collided with Steve's jaw. Steve scooted back a couple of meters, before growling, "Let's go!"

It took no time for the remains of Jerk Squad to scramble out of the alley, followed by a very peeved Steve, who did not want to explain to his parents about anything more then the forming bruise on his jaw.

He was not in the mood for getting crap from him mother that night.

Don stepped from the shadows, slightly relieved by the fact the group of boys backed down so easily, but he was not prepared for the absolute injustice that a group of teenaged boys that appeared amazing to what they believed they represented. They took full-blown advantage of their popularity, and used it in for their own sick and twisted purposes.

He stared at Angel's friend, glad that he made it on time, but also peeved that Angel let her cocky friend go out on her own.

_Reminds me of Mikey._

Sighing, Don reached down, scooping the now unconscious teenager in a bridal position, before heading the remainder of the short cut towards the music shop. He was not a very happy camper at the moment, especially with Angel.

This was going to be one hectic night.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Please do not say I am evil because of the cliffy, because I already know that! XP Again, constructive criticism is welcomed and if you want to flame, please PM the flame to me! **

**Yeah, I know, Jordan has a mother hen side (does it remind you of anybody?), Jessie's mouth has a mind of it's own, and Steve and his gang are all Mama's boys, but heh, more to come in later chapters!**

**Note:** **Remember, Jessie has only been in New York City for six months, so she hasn't had a chance to see a lot of the good in some people, so she's reflecting on what she has seen back where she is from, so that little tid-bit about Atlanta, Georgia was her own little special feelings of home-sickness for her home state…**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Thanks Madame-Cazone for the help in this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 4**

"That'd be three, twenty six," Amelia smiled as the small child pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill for the little clear, blue recorder that he had been staring at through the window for days now. The child's mother stood behind him, a proud expression on her face as she watched her son hand Amelia the money.

Pulling out the correct change from the register, she handed it along with the receipt to the little boy, following the bag with the little flute sounding plastic instrument, and a booklet to teach a child how to play it. With a content smile, she watched as the mother and son exited the shop.

This was exactly why she owned this shop, just to see that little spark in someone eyes when they see the instrument of their dreams.

She glanced behind her, and smiled seeing her six month old sleeping in her playpen; she leaned over and touched the infant's head, murmuring, "Jasmine."

The bells let out their little jingle as another customer entered the shop. She glanced from behind the counter and horror struck her features.

She stared as the stranger carried her unconscious niece towards her, and she could feel her lower stomach quivering, "Follow me." The stranger nodded, watching as the woman motioned for him to come behind the counter. He watched with a curious look behind his sunglasses as the woman held the door open, allowing him to pass by into the staircase that led to the apartment upstairs.

Amelia scurried to the playpen, scooping up the sleeping baby, and the two hurried up to the apartment. With her free hand, Amelia swung the door open to the apartment, "Set her down on the couch."

The woman quickly bolted to her and her husband's bedroom, lying the sleeping infant down in her crib before entering the living area. Walking towards the stranger, she smiled softly, "Thank you so much for bringing her home."

"No problem," he stated.

"What exactly happened?" Amelia asked, staring at Jessie with worry on her features.

"Don't take what I'm about to say negatively," she glanced at the stranger, a blank look on her features.

"Let me guess, she left on her own, and one of her friends who happens to be your friend asked you to keep an eye on her because she's been known to get into trouble?" Amelia asked as if it was not new.

The stranger nodded slightly, "She was jumped by this group of boys, but they did not appear to be like one of your garden verity thugs, they had the appearance that they were in high school, and on athletic teams. When I got there, she was unconscious, but they were still there, when I showed up and punched one of them they just…"

"Ran off like wusses?" the woman asked. The stranger nodded.

"Thank you for saving my niece's life," she murmured, "I don't know what would have happened if one of her friends sent you after her."

"I could imagine," he chuckled, "but I must be going now, I just wanted to take her home." Amelia nodded.

"Again, thanks," she stated, "I'll give her a firm talking to when she wakes up."

The stranger nodded, before Amelia led him out to the shop area. Minutes later, Amelia returned upstairs after quickly closing the shop. Sitting at her niece's side, she started brainstorming what to say to her for being so stubborn.

"Too bad her Uncle ain't here to scold your sorry lil' ass," the woman murmured touching Jessie's forehead. She gave her niece a small kiss on the forehead before walking over to the kitchenette, and began looking through the mail.

"Letter from Tommy," she set the letter aside, and began glancing through the envelopes, before coming to a letter from Child Services. She grabbed it.

"Delilah," she murmured.

She knew Jessie remembered her mother packing her things and leaving her with her alcoholic father when she was six, and the girl had been sore about it for majority of her life. It was Delilah's dream to become a mother when she first met her, but she knew the woman would not be able to handle the joys of parenthood with a husband like her brother.

Some how she knew the man would mess up, causing the woman to mess up. Delilah and her brother were too much alike.

"Poor lil' Jess," Amelia sighed, setting the letter down.

The woman let out a frustrated sound when the phone started ringing. She answered it, bringing it to her left ear, "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Garcia, did, um, Jess get home okay?" _Jordan sounded like she was still at the club.

"She's home, but she's not okay," Amelia stated, "I was going to let her stay home alone so I could head out to see my husband before the exam's and graduation, but I doubt I can trust her now."

"_M-my p-parents are going to b-be out of town for three w-weeks on b-business, maybe I-I…"_

"When are they leaving?" she asked, leaning on the table with her right hand.

"_T-Tomorrow."_

"So am I," Amelia grinned, "So, I'll call your parents and tell them about the situation, there is no way they'd say no to me."

"_W-What happened to Jess?"_

"She was jumped," the woman stated, "a stranger rescued her, and brought her home, but that's all I know."

"_O-Okay, I-I'll see you tomorrow," _Jordan stated before hanging up. Amelia sighed, before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"That girl is so going to get it when she wakes up."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I know the chapter is short…and I'm sorry…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, and I don't own Destiny, she belongs to Madame-Cazone, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 5**

_The dark haired woman dragged the large suitcase past Jessie as she sat on the floor as she played with her paper doll. She paused, setting the doll in her lap, watching as the woman walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Jessie blinked, before standing up and walking into the room. _

"_Damn, mother fuckin' bastard," the woman growled, stuffing her clothing in it. The young girl noticed boxes filled to the brink with majority of her mother's belongings. _

"_Mama?" the woman looked up, staring at her daughter for a few seconds with soft brown eyes._

"_Jessie, go and play with your toys," the woman murmured, before returning to packing her things._

"_Are you goin' on a trip, Mama?" the six-year-old child asked, her light brown eyes confused. The woman paused again, staring at her only child for a few moments, before breaking her gaze._

"_Yes, sweetie, a very long trip," she stated._

"_When will ya be comin' home?" she asked with her child like innocence. _

"_I don' know," the woman lied, knowing she will never come home, not with that lazy assed husband being there drinking everything dry. _

"_I'll miss you," Jessie murmured, "Will you miss me?"_

_She stared at her daughter, her eyes soft. She knew she would miss her little girl more then anything, but she knew that her husband would chase after her if she took Jessie with her. She was not a very good mother anyways._

"_Of coarse I will," she smiled at Jessie, before watching as the little girl left the room._

"_If only she knew," the woman muttered, shaking her head, before packing again._

Jessie's eyes snapped open as she felt the cool, wet cloth on her forehead. She let out a groan as she felt the pounding pain in her skull, and she could feel her gut wrenching in pain. A hand was set on her cheek, and she glanced up to see her aunt.

"Aunt Amelia," she murmured, before hissing in pain.

"Thank God," Amelia sighed in relief, "Jess, I was afraid I was goin' ta have to take ya ta the hospital." The woman stroked her niece's cheek gently.

"I'm okay," Jessie stated, forcing a small smile, "don't worry."

Amelia's relieved face to into a very peeved look, "But if you didn't leave the Zone alone, this wouldn't have happened." Jessie winced at the tone of her aunt's voice.

"I'm sorry," the teen whimpered.

"Oh, you will be, Jordan is goin' ta be stayin' with you while Jazzie an' I are goin' ta be with your uncle for his exams and graduation," the woman stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jessie's eyes widened, and she abruptly sat up, "B-But that's not fair!" She winced realizing she had sat up too soon.

"Jessica Susana Clark! Ya have to face the fact that life ain't fair," Amelia stated with a frown. Jessie pouted slightly, as her aunt exited the living room. She sighed, putting pressure on the wet cloth.

What exactly happened?

She sighed, leaning back.

"This is goin' ta be one of the weirdest three weeks of my life," Jessie groaned.

* * *

Donatello sighed; at least they were not at the Zone anymore. He listened as Mikey teased Leo about his new friend that Angel just left with him just to find him. No matter how hard the blue-banded turtle tried, the little comment about this shy friend of Angel's that always seemed to make him want to talk about how peeved he was at Angel for just going and do that to him. 

But the other girl…

He shook his head as an image of her flashed into his mind. Great, only two minutes passed, and her smiling face entered his mind for the third time since they had returned to the lair.

This was very confusing, and it was getting on his last nerve. It was annoying him, more so then Mikey on a day where he wanted to play video games with him in particular.

He needed advice.

* * *

Angel ran a brush through her soaking wet hair, preparing to blow it dry. She was dressed in a pair of girly pajamas that were a light pink with rabbits on them. It was her personal secret, and if the word got out to _anyone,_ she would die of absolute embarrassment. 

She tensed when she heard the rhythmic knocking on her window. She snapped her head back, only to gape slightly to see a very confused Donatello standing on the fire escape.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way towards the window, finally unlocking it, and opening, "This better be good, Donnie." She ran the brush in her hair, feeling the water droplets dripping through her pajama top.

"Umm…" Don stared at her pajamas, before shaking his head, "I need advice."

Angel paused in mid brush, staring at Don with a blank expression, "What kind of advice?"

Don gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Uh…"

"Don, if you aren't going to come inside, then I'm closing the window, and I won't give you any advice," she stated with irritation. The turtle shifted slightly, nodding as she took a few steps back, entering the room.

"Okay, what kind of advice to you want?" she crossed her arms, her hair brush in her left hand, her top getting soaked due to her wet hair.

"You know that one friend, you know the one you asked me to follow to make sure she doesn't get into trouble?" he chuckled nervously.

"Jess?" Angel cocked an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"Her face keeps on entering my mind," he muttered.

Her skin reddened slightly, a hint of confusion entering her mind. Don knew a lot of things, but when it came to crud like this he was a clueless as a two year old, "Don, don't tell me that you you're crushing on my best friend!"

Don blinked, "I'm what?"

"You like her, like as in you've been hit by cupid's arrow," Angel rolled her eyes, before blinking, "I thought you had a crush on April."

"I know what it means Angel," Don sighed, "and I do, or at least I did…"

Don did and still had a small crush on April, but here he stood, realizing that he also liked someone he barely even knew, and someone who he had just rescued. Yet, something about it slightly disturbed him.

The word crush was applied to stuff like this for a reason. Nearly a month prior, they found themselves betrayed by Raphael's crush Destiny, and they had no idea why she would join forces with the Shredder.

Angel stared at him for a few moments, before getting back to brushing her hair. Sighing after a few moments, "Don, do you think it's wrong to have a crush on two people at the same time, or something?"

Don blinked, all thoughts of Des escaping his mind. He allowed Angel's question to process in his mind a bit, before nodding slightly, sighing.

"Don, that's perfectly normal," the girl stated in a bored tone.

Before Don could reply, the phone in Angel's room started to ring shrilly, which caused Angel to drop her hairbrush on the carpeted floor, making it land with a soft thud. Angel snatched the phone from it's hoister before glancing at the caller ID. She answered it, "Yello, Jess?"

Don stared at Angel, blinking. That just proved girls were very social yet the ones that hold grudges easier then normal men.

"_I hate that ya do that, Angel,"_ Jessie sighed on the other end, the sound of soft music playing in the background was apparent.

"What's up?" Angel ignored the statement, but the girl's tone was slightly worrisome.

"_Deh ceiling…"_

"Jessie, something's wrong, so don't do the 'deh ceiling' stuff," Angel smirked when she heard Jessie adjust the phone.

"_Fine, I'll tell ya. Apparently, since somehow I get myself inta trouble, a lot, I can't stay home alone, while my aunt, uncle, and cousin are outta town."_

"Poor you," Angel teased.

"_Angel, you're not helpin'."_

"Fine, so who's going to be babysitting you?"

"_Jordan."_

Angel blinked, "Heh?"

Don had never heard a more revolting sound then of that, that had just escaped Angel's throat. He stared at her, watching as she had this confused expression on her features.

"_Ya heard me, so I was wonderin' if it's okay with your grandma, if ya could stay, too."_

"I'll think about it," Angel stated, "I can't promise if I can, but it sounds like fun. Plus, I could laugh at your accent."

"_Ya always laugh at my accent."_

Angel glanced back at Don, giving him a signal that it was only going to be a few more seconds, "Jess, I gotta go blow-dry my hair, so I'll see ya tomorrow at band practice."

"_M'kay, later."_

Angel hung up her phone and glanced at Don, "Sorry, Don, had to take that."

"It's alright," Don shook his head, before muttering, "at least I get to see how girls really act like socially."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy, having a lot of problems with friends, but I have been hanging out on the TMNT RP site. We desperately need a Leo and a Raph (Don and Destiny have been playing Raph until we get Raph) and if you guys are interested, please check out my profile!**

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Flaming for the heck of it will feed into a fic about hate and death. **

**Special thanks to Madame-Cazone for her help on this chapter, and another thanks for letting me use her OC Destiny! **

**This chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers! **

_**Author's Note:**_** A Message in Music is based under the 2003 version of TMNT universe, I have another fic coming that will be titled 'Alone' that is in the 2007 TMNT movieverse, which I don't know when it will be posted. Oh, Chapter 4 has been edited (some chunks of dialoged were missing, dunno how it happened). **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for disappearing, I've suffering from the evils of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, and I don't own Destiny, she belongs to Madame-Cazone, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 6**

Jessie munched on the spoonful of cereal, wiping the trail of milk as it ran down her chin. Her eyes darted back and forth, as her aunt finished packing. Jessie swallowed, before bringing another spoonful of the frosted bites to her mouth.

"Jess, are ya sure you'll be okay with me being gone?" Amelia asked suddenly pausing as she entered the room.

Jess swallowed, "Yep, besides Angel and Jordan will be here."

This didn't make Amelia feel better.

"My taxi is goin' ta be here in ten minutes, if ya change your mind ya have that amount of time ta let me know," Amelia stated quietly.

"Aunt Amelia, I'm goin' ta be fine! Don't worry!" Jessie smiled, before taking another bite of cereal.

"That's when I worry the most," Amelia murmured quietly, before disappearing to the other room, getting Jazzie all ready. Jessie took one last bite of her cereal, before picking up the bowl, sipping down the leftover milk. She set the bowl down, after finishing, wiping the milk off the corners of her mouth, and licking the milk mustache from her upper lip.

A soft knock on the door was heard, "I'll get it!" Jessie got up from her seat, exiting the kitchen, and to the door that lead to the apartment. She opened it, blinking when she noticed Jordan was standing there with her mother.

The woman scared her at times.

Jordan glanced to her mother sending her a small good-bye smile, before entering the apartment, her bags clutched tightly in her grip. Jordan's mother smiled slightly, before turning and walking off. No words escaped either mother or daughter, just glances and gestures. She closed the door, shrugging slightly.

"Hey, Jordan, thanks so much for doin' this along with Angel," Amelia stated.

"N-No pr-problem," Jordan nodded timidly, eyes wide behind large glasses. Amelia smiled sympathetically, only to jump slightly when another knock on the door was heard.

Jessie opened the door, "Hey Angel."

"Hey Jess. Oh, Amelia, there's a taxi on the street waiting for ya," Angel stated, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Amelia's eyes widened and she began to gather her things, before picking up Jazzie's carrier.

"You three be good! Yall know how ta reach me," Amelia grinned, before quickly slipping past Angel with everything in her grasp. After a few moments, they heard the slamming of car doors, and then nothing.

They were alone.

For three weeks.

"Angel, don' we have band practice today?" Jessie suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Canceled," Angel stated flatly.

"Why?" Jordan asked, "You an-and Jess always look forward to it."

"The rest of our band members are either sick or out of town," Angel murmured, "But hey, at least we get some time to hang out together."

Jessie nodded.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Donatello watched blankly as Michelangelo laughed, his spoon in hand, watching as glob soggy cereal run down Raphael's scowling face.

"Mikey," Raph growled lowly, glaring at their baby brother as if he was going to attack and rip off all the orange-banded turtle's limbs. Don tuned them out with a sigh. He knew that in a matter of moments the peace would shatter by a wrestling match until someone breaks the two brawling turtles apart, or when _something _breaks.

There was a sudden crash, and Don escaped his little world only to bite his tongue, watching as Mikey struggled in Raph's headlock after the red clad turtle had tackled him from the other side of the table.

The chair Mike was sitting was over turned; one of the already flimsy legs had splintered off at the force of Raph's tackle. They would be picking up splinters for weeks.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Mikey whined.

A scowl was on Raph's milk covered face, "What in the shell was that for?"

"Raph, let go of Mike before you break his neck," Don stated flatly. Raph glanced up to Don, the scowl growing.

Raph's scowl slowly turned into a smirk before releasing the whining turtle he called a little brother. He turned to Don, crossing his arms over his chest, as if it was an attempt to hide some sort of pain, or betrayal.

"What if I wanna break his neck?" he inquired, before glancing back at Michelangelo, eyeing him warily.

Mike let out an eep, before crawling up off the floor, scrambling out of the room, avoiding the slivers on the ground.

"I bet he's going to Leo for protection," Don stated staring at Raph. He studied his brother's body language for a few moments. Raph grinned smugly at Don for a few moments, before turning, walking towards the direction of the Dojo.

Don sighed, shaking his head, before going off on a quest for the broom and dustpan.

* * *

Several hours had passed since that morning. Jessie plopped a potato chip in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Jordan sat on the easy chair doing her homework for Social Studies. Angel was lying on the floor, thinking.

"A-Angel?" Angel looked over at Jordan, staring at her with a blank expression.

"Yeah Jordan," Jess watched as Angel replied, reaching into her bag of potato chips.

"How m-many guy f-friends do you have?" Jordan asked meekly, her eyes questioning behind her glasses.

Angel shrugged, before smirking, "I have tons, but my closest are four really these really cool guys."

"Oh really?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "sure they can be a pain in their own special ways, but I love them like brothers. They're all great though."

Jessie rolled her eyes, her hand fumbling around in the bag of chips. Angel glanced at Jessie, a sly look melting onto her features. "One of them would be a good boyfriend for you Jess," she teased.

"WHAT!?" horror etched Jessie's features, before she threw her gaze towards Angel. She glowered at her friend before pulling out a chip, and throwing it at her friend.

Angel laughed.

"Ya of all people know I ain't interested!" Jessie hissed. She reached back into the bag, pulling out a handful chips and stuffed them in her mouth, chewing angrily.

"Don't take it out on your food, Jess," Angel grinned, "You know that you could choke."

Jessie swallowed, "Well don't do that!"

"G-Guys don't!" Jordan cried. Angel and Jessie looked at Jordan, sighing.

"Sorry Jordan," they stated simultaneously.

Angel stared at Jessie for a few blank moments, "Jess…not to sound like I want to set you up, but I have this really sweet guy friend that I think you should meet." Jessie turned her gaze away from Angel.

"I'll think 'bout it," Jessie whispered, "Just don't do the date thing again." Jordan sighed, before getting back to her homework. After a few minutes, Jessie stretched standing up.

"I'm goin' ta grab my MP3 player; do yall want anythin' while I'm in my room?" Jessie asked.

"I'm good," Angel stated. Jordan just shook her head negatively. Jessie sighed before paddling off to her bedroom. She silently opened the door, and grabbed the device off her dresser. She quickly returned to the other room.

"Hey, Jess, have you ever wondered why your uncle wants to be a cop?" Angel asked. Jessie shook her head negatively, sitting down.

"Oh, Jess, you left the door to your bedroom," Angel stated.

"So? It ain't goin' ta hurt anybody," Jessie stated, beginning to unravel her headphones.

A loud crash escaped Jessie's room.

Jordan looked up tense, Jessie blinked in confusion. Angel looked at Jessie with a sigh, "You have to JINX everything, don't you?"

Jessie shot Angel a look. Angel was about to say something about Jessie's look, only tense slightly staring in the direction of Jessie's room.

_Destiny?_

Jessie just stared at the young woman with a light look of fright, her MP3 slipping from her grasp, landing to the ground with a dull thud. Jordan was trembling in her seat, fright glazing her features. Angel glared at the girl, her fist clenched.

_Don't do this Des!_

The girl stared at Angel, a sad look covering her features, before she did a hand signal. The windows of the main room shattered, causing Jordan to let out a loud shriek, Jessie was frozen in her spot, staring wide eyed at the broken windows.

For the first time in her life, she couldn't find an angry remark.

Figures clad in black quickly began entering.

Angel glanced around the room, eyes worried; Jordan had passed out in the easy chair, and Jessie wasn't moving, or talking.

_I have a feeling that I'm the one who caused the trouble this time._

Angel narrowed her eyes turning her gaze to the girl she knew as Destiny.

"Angel," Angel noted that Destiny's voice quavered slightly as she spoke, "We have come for you."

* * *

Don rolled his eyes watching as Mikey did his best to avoid Raph. Leo was irritated from when Mikey ran into his room during meditation whining about how Raph was being mean to him.

Tonight was going to be a group patrol and it was going to be harder with the little problem that Mikey had caused that morning, and the many splinters that he had to remove from his hands trying his best to clean up the mess Mikey and Raph caused.

_Note to self, find another chair for the kitchen table._

That was when the loud scream rang out.

Raph turned in the direction of the scream, narrowing his eyes. Don could tell Raph was still hoping that he'd bump into Destiny again.

Leo on the other hand…

He shook his head.

"Don, get moving!" Don glanced at Leo with a nod. With four swift leaps, the four were off in the direction of the midnight cry. Another leap, another landing, quicker then the first. It took hardly any time for them to reach the location of the screech, but he felt his legs tremble slightly, his eyes widening some, and his heart pounding behind chest plates. It was that little music shop that he had went to the day before and he found her gentle smile flashing in his head for what felt like the millionth time.

She was like a curse thrusted upon him from the moment he stepped foot inside the shop. Why couldn't she leave him be?

* * *

Everything froze in time as Angel's eyes darted around. The Foot Soldiers were staring expectantly at Destiny, who was staring at her, hands limp at her sides, her eyes unreadable. She attempted to look behind the blockade of bodies, but with no avail.

Her eyes rested on Jessie for a few moments, and she became worried.

She had not stirred since Destiny had entered the apartment. Jessie's hands clenched tightly, resting on her thighs, her entire body was stiff with fear, and her eyes were wide and blank. Not one sound escaped her, not even a come back for Destiny's words to begin a verbal war.

Her gaze snapped to Jordan, who was still unconscious in the easy chair.

Jordan was weak at heart, meek and nervous most of the time, terrified of getting in trouble.

Her eyes hardened, and she turned to Destiny.

And that was when a dark green blur broke through the human blockade with a cry.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I'm a fan of cliff hangers! **

**Special thanks to Madame-Cazone for help with this chapter (and next one) and for letting me borrow her OC Destiny! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, and I don't own Destiny because she belongs to Madame-Cazone, but I do own my OCs, and if you wish to borrow any of them, just let me know**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 7**

_And that was when a dark green blur broke through the human blockade with a cry. _

-----

Loud grunts echoed softly off white walls as the fight began, the first Foot Soldier falling backwards, unconscious after a square punch in the jaw by a green fist. Three more fell after the first. Angel watched warily as the red-banded turtle turned his gaze to the young woman who returned it.

The three other turtles entered at the exact moment the dark green turtle lunged at the woman, starting a brawl, questions running through the other's eyes.

Leo glanced at Angel, his swords out, a blank expression on his face as she turned her gaze to him. He read her eyes carefully and quickly before turning to block an attack by one of the few Foot Soldiers that Raphael had left standing. In a few swift movements, he took down his aggressor, taking the time to glance at each of his brothers.

Don and Mikey were shell-to-shell, taking down the last of the few conscious Foot soldiers. Raph was nowhere in sight, and neither was Destiny.

* * *

Raphael had no idea why Destiny led him out of the apartment, or why he chose to follow. Maybe it was that small crush on her screaming to reach out and pull her close, asking questions of her betrayal, or it was just that he loved her so much.

They tossed and blocked punches and kicks. Raph was getting impatient with this even fight.

In three swift movements he had Destiny pinned on the roof, teeth bared with a snarl on his features. She panted from beneath him, expression blank.

"Why?" he demanded.

She stared up at him, "Now's not the right time." Raphael's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Jessie," Angel was sitting on the couch, her hand waving in her friend's face, eyes worried. Several moments had passed since Leo, Don, and Mike had taken down the last of the Foot Soldiers.

"Angel," her hand stopped in mid movement, her eyes turning towards Leo as he stood by the easy chair that Jordan was still laying unconscious, arms crossed over his chest plates, "what happened?"

Angel turned from her friend, sitting in a slightly alert posture, "They came for me. Destiny was leading the attack." She watched in caution when Leo's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing.

Ever since her betrayal, he had not been her biggest fan.

A nervous expression crossed her features, and she adjusted herself in her seat, "Leo?"

Jessie was still dazed about the sudden invasion, but now along with the shock that overwhelmed her, terror became part of the mix.

Don glanced at Mikey, who was looking at Angel as she tried to snap Leo out of his 'I hate Des' funk. He turned his gaze from his brother to the tense young woman sitting on the couch, and all he could hear in his mind was his pounding heart. He could tell she was afraid, and it hurt him slightly.

Something tugged at him, telling him to go over to her, calm her down and try to help.

Feeling his legs quiver, he took one-step towards her, then another, then another until the only thing that separated him from her was the coffee table. Her gaze was on him directly, watching him, unconsciously shrinking back in the couch. Feeling slightly pained, he took a few steps back.

He watched her relax, slightly, after a few long moments, no longer shrunken back in the couch.

In a quick blur, Mikey was sitting next to her on the couch, his goofy grin plastered on his features. A sense of dread over came Don when Mikey suddenly blurted, "Hi!"

Memories of April suddenly entered the minds of the blue and purpled masked turtles as the girl's soft brown eyes widened and she turned her frightened gaze towards Mikey's goofy grin in a flash. She screamed.

Don cringed slightly, watching as she tried her best to move as far away from the orange-banded turtle as possible.

Angel quickly took action, getting up and sitting in the space Jessie had made, placing a barrier between Jessie and Michelangelo. She sent him a warning look, which caused Mikey to shrink back slightly.

Leo suddenly blinked, glancing around. During his time of his angering thoughts of Destiny, he failed to notice that Raphael had left the apartment fighting her.

_Crap._

He mentally punched himself, "Guys, I think Raph's in trouble."

* * *

Angry tears stung his eyes. It was going back and forth and it was pissing him off, "Tell me!" He ground his teeth when she would not answer, memories of the night she betrayed them entering his mind hard and fast.

_He struggled hard in the grip of the Foot Elite, as they held him back, eyes staring as Destiny stood in a fighting stance, her naturally curled brunette locks flowing gently in the breeze. A few strands of hair got into her face, dancing in front of hard blue eyes. _

_The dark chuckles of the Shredder were ringing in his head, his deadly gauntly shimmering in the soft glow of moon light, thirsting for the chance to pierce flesh. _

"_Let him go!" her voice held a hard, cold tone as she hissed these three small words to the leader of the Foot Clan. Then, the sudden silence. _

_Destiny wasn't an ordinary human by far, actually she wasn't even close to be human, though she had the appearance of one. She had powers that were completely mysterious, and the tale of her origin was not something she would wish to share. _

_One of her powers was the power of telepathic communication through thoughts, and the powers over the mind. If she wished too, she could easily wipe the memory of her enemy. She used it more as communication, rather using her other power over to the mind._

_As the silence continued, he could tell they were communicating through thoughts, and it caused him to struggle more in the Foot Elites' grasp. Her expression was worried and her eyes kept on glancing between him on the Shedder until a sudden pain crossed them._

_The defensive posture suddenly slackened, and she suddenly stood up tall, a small cold whisper escaping her lips, "I'll go with you." _

_And then his world was dark._

He glared down at her for a few moments, before realizing he couldn't get to her. He slouched, before murmuring, "Destiny, please, come back to me."

He sounded so pathetic to himself.

She smiled sadly, shaking her head negatively. He blinked, when her hand suddenly reached up, cupping his cheek and she leaned her head up, her lips slightly parted.

His eyes widened when he felt her kiss him, and it was always as he had imagined it would be, but it was quick.

"Check your blood," she whispered softly.

Raph let out a grunt when her legs sudden folded up, her knees pushing against his plastron pushing him off her.

He only watched when she quickly got up, running to the edge of the roof and leaped off.

After several seconds of sitting there, he reached up, touching his mouth, eyes staring blankly where she disappeared before standing up, putting on his tough guy out look.

"Raph," he quickly turned his gaze towards Leo, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, Leo?"

Leo blinked, glancing around. He would have sworn Raph and Destiny would be at each other's throats. He thought for a few moments, thinking about something to say that didn't involve Destiny.

Too bad, he couldn't come up with anything.

"What the shell were you thinking Raph!?" Leo stayed in leader mode when Raph's muscles tense, and his eyes narrowed.

"She ain't a lost cause Leo," Raph growled, causing Leo to cross his arms over his chest plates, sending him a frown, "she said somethin' that _will_ prove that she betrayed under different reasons then we think."

"Raph, you don't get it do you! She left you out on the roof to die that night, she could have projected all those memories in your head for all you know so it may seem like the Shredder wanted her that badly!" Leo found himself arguing, "What the shell would she say to prove that wrong?"

"Check your blood," Raph kept the glare on his features, while Leo kept his.

They would forever debate this until something caused it to end.

* * *

Don was hesitating as he stood a short distance away from Angel's friend, while Angel was inflicting her wrath upon Michelangelo. For a few moments, he turned his gaze towards the easy chair where the third girl still laid unconscious.

There would be a problem when she woke up.

However, he had to face the predicament Mikey had caused.

Swallowing hard, he built up the courage to kneel next to the arm she was closest to, watching as she drew in deep breathes, eyes scrunched shut, and her hands on her ears. Nervously, he reached out, touching her shoulder.

He could feel the muscles in her shoulder bunch up, a soft whimper escaping her throat. This would have discouraged him to continue, but he found himself rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

Staring at her, he watched as she began to loosen up some, before one of her eyes cracked open, eyeing him nervously.

Something inside him snapped, causing the feeling of pain to overwhelm him by seeing her so afraid of what they were. He paused in mid-movement, his hand gripping her shoulder gently, and he suddenly whispered, "Don't be afraid."

His heartbeat started echoing in his head, slightly nervous by the words he just whispered.

Both of her eyes were open, and she suddenly looked at him. He winced slightly when she drew in a deep breath, as if she was going to let out a shriek.

He sighed in relief when she exhaled loudly.

"Don," he quickly turned, seeing that Leo had returned from finding Raph, a slightly angered look on his features, along with the look of deep thought

_How can he be so fast about this stuff?_

After a short time of debating with his mind, Leo stated, "I want you and Mikey to get Angel and…" he motioned to Jessie, "her… blindfolded in some way."

"What about Jordan?" Angel suddenly asked.

"She might be out for a while," Don suddenly stated. Leo nodded, staring at Don for a few brief moments before turning to the easy chair and crouched slightly, eyeing her for several seconds. He carefully removed her glasses from her face and slipped them into his belt.

"How well can she see without her glasses?" Leo shot this question to Angel.

"She's nearly blind without them."

He nodded, before standing up, and carefully lifting her from the chair holding her bridle style.

Angel became slightly edgy, glancing at Jessie. She knew she had to explain to Jessie what was going on, and hoped the normally fiery-tongued girl would get back to normal as soon as possible.

She was relieved that Don had calmed her friend down a bit after the entire Mike incident, and was hoping that this was a sign of any possible friendship (or anything more) between the two.

Angel perked up a bit, glancing around noticing Mikey was digging in the drawers of the china cabinet. He pulled out a cream-colored napkin, staring at it. She rolled her eyes, before standing up, walking in the direction of Jessie's room, quickly entering, and grabbing hold of two multicolored bandanas and walking out, tossing one at him (which was caught by his face) and scurried to Don, handing him the second.

She kneeled in front of Jess, whispering, "Don't freak out when he blindfolds you, okay?"

She couldn't help but grin slightly when Jessie sent her a slight glare. This was a joy, seeing that parts of Jessie's personality were still intact after this whole event, not that some of her personality should disappear (mainly the parts that got her into trouble).

After walking back to Mike, Angel allowed the orange-banded turtle to blindfold her and scoop her up quickly, while Don nervously blindfolded Jessie, and carefully picked her up bridal style, and soon the small group were no longer in the apartment.

Raph had been standing impatiently after the whole little argument with Leo, and couldn't help but be angry with Leo when the fearless leader appeared on the roof with the unconscious girl in his arms. He glared at his brother slightly as Mikey and Don arrived on the roof with their precious cargo.

In four graceful leaps, the four mutants and guests were traveling in the direction of the underground home.

A sudden thought entered the minds of the four turtles.

How would their father react to their actions?

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Flaming for the heck of it will feed into a fic about hate and death. **

**Another chapter down… and there are… I don't know how many to go! **

**Thanks again to Madame-Cazone for all her help, and the use of her OC Destiny! And yes Raph lovers, there is a pinch of RaphDes in here! **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile since I updated on anything, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to mirage, and I don't own any mention Destiny (Miss Halliwell) because she belongs to Madame-Cazone, but I do own my OCs.**

**A Message in Music: Chapter 8**

_The wind wisped the older woman's dark hair as she stood silently on the beach, holding the hand of the small child as she stared into the distance in utter awe. Green eyes twinkled in laughter when the little girl suddenly turned to her, about to say something only to be hushed, and motioned the child to look towards the ocean._

_The dorsal fin of a dolphin peaked from the water a fair distance away, followed by the smaller fin. A mother and calf. The child stood in excitement as she squeezed the woman's hand. _

_After a few moments, the dolphins disappeared into the deeper waters, never to be seen by the pair again._

"_Mommy, did you see them, did you!?" the child's voice bubbled out, high pitched and joyful. She bounced from side to side as soft brown eyes glistened in golden sunlight. _

"_I did, Jess," the woman giggled, "I did." _

_Just then a man appeared, his sandy blonde hair dancing in the wind as he held an impossible amount of luggage in his arms, "Delilah, a little help here!" _

_The small child giggled, allowing her mother to release her hand to go and help her father. _

Jessie was only four when this memory occurred. It was one of her favorites, yet, it was the one she despised the most in the world; three months after this memory, her father lost his job, and her parents' relationship would begin the slow process of eroding away.

This recollection ran through her mind, causing her to block the thoughts of what happened in her aunt and uncle's apartment several minutes ago. The young woman breaking in through her room, the men clad in black entering the room, and the four giant _talking_ turtles.

Or were they men in turtle costumes?

The thought quickly escaped from her mind, knowing that it would be impossible for someone in a giant turtle costume to get the mouth to move just like the words that escaped them.

She allowed her mind to wander to the one that was carrying her.

Her stomach suddenly leaped into her throat, feeling the wind cold on her face. She tensed.

She was somewhat glad that a blindfold blocked her sight. She _hated_ heights with all her being.

After several seconds of recovering, she allowed the memory to consume her once again.

But a thought lingered in the back of her mind, waiting to pounce and grab hold of her subconscious.

Why did one of the giant turtles seem so oddly familiar?

-

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the lair, and Leonardo alone had to explain the situation on everything that had happened on patrol, starting with the two strangers staying along with their good friend, to what Raphael had said about Destiny.

The thought of her still steamed him slightly, seeing that she had betrayed them. Along with how Raph would refuse the fact that she joined the forces of the Shredder under her free will.

However, he could never be sure.

For a few brief seconds his eyes flickered down, staring at the unconscious young woman's features. Angel had paired her up with him the night before, confusing him and upsetting him simultaneously.

_What was her name again?_

He thought for a few brief moments, and when the name refused to enter his thoughts he sighed slightly, remembering the evening before.

She was meek the entire time, awkwardly standing next to him as he looked out for Purple Dragons. For reasons, completely peculiar to him, her awkwardness was very distracting, making him stare at her every few moments until Angel returned to retrieve her.

After the awkwardness was gone, he began to miss it slightly.

Entering the lair, he glanced around, before walking in quickly and quietly.

The sound of a throat clearing caused him to turn his head towards the source, and stare nervously at Master Splinter as he stood in the entrance to the kitchen, his left hand gripping onto the handle of his walking stick while his right hand rested on top of it. His whiskers twitched slightly, with an unpleased frown on his snout. Every so often his tail would sway to the right and then to the left.

Leo found himself unconsciously shifting the girl in his arms, feeling Raph and Don suddenly appearing at his sides. Master Splinter remained silent, his eyes watching Michelangelo enter, Angel in his grasp. His thoughts went wild for a few seconds, wondering what had caused his sons to bring two more humans into their lives.

Sighing, he shook his head, before glancing at Leonardo for a few moments, motioning him to come to the kitchen, before turning and entering the kitchen.

Leo took the message, walking towards the couch and laying the unconscious girl down, slipping her glasses from his belt onto the coffee table. He stared at her quietly for a few milliseconds before going towards the kitchen, disappearing.

Mikey glanced at Don, suddenly speaking, "That was weird."

Don rolled his eyes, setting the young woman in his arms on her feet, only to tense up slightly when she suddenly lost a bit of balance, and blindly grabbed onto him for support. Mikey only chuckled, making Angel move slightly, "Can I take this thing off now?"

Mikey grinned, "Of course, Dudette." Angel laughed some, reaching up and removing the blindfold. She blinked several times, allowing her chocolate eyes to readjust to the light in the room, before she glanced around grinning at her three mutant friends, before she tore her gaze towards her human friend, who was removing her own blindfold one handed. One of her hands was on Don's shoulders, using him for support.

The moment the blindfold was off, Jessie blinked, allowing her eyes to get used to the light. Angel fought back a small giggle when her friend became bright red, noticing Don and taking a few steps back, eyes wide with embarrassment.

A small bit of hurt crossed the purple-banded mutant's features. However, it went unnoticed when Jessie glanced towards Mikey and Raph, chewing her lower lip nervously. Angel sighed slightly, taking a few steps forward, before reaching out and grabbing a hold of her friend's shoulder. She could feel Jessie's muscles tense at the action and she found herself murmuring, "It's okay, they're friends." A smile crossed her lips when her friend calmed some.

Squeezing her friend's shoulder, Angel grinned broadly, "Okay," she drew in a breath, glancing between the three remaining turtles, before pointing at Mikey, "the guy in the orange bandanna is Mike." She smiled when her friend nodded slightly, and she pointed at Raph, "The guy in the red bandanna is Raph," she pointed towards Don as Jessie nodded, "that guy over there is Donnie, and the guy in the blue bandanna is Leo, and the giant rat is Splinter."

Angel beamed at the guys, motioning to Jessie, "And guys, this is my friend-"

"Jessie," Angel frowned slightly when her friend interrupted, lifting her hand as faint smile crossing her lips before it disappeared. Jessie pulled away from her, glancing towards Angel, her expression blank.

Letting out a soft sigh, Angel's frown deepened. It was going to be an extremely long night.

-

Master Splinter watched quietly from the table as Leonardo entered the room. It was a shock and not very thrilling to see that his sons bring home two more humans, but he trusted his sons and he knew that there was no way to change what had been done.

Yet, something about the way his sons entered the lair brought a slightly chill down his old spine, as if something happened that caused him to worry about his eldest son.

"Master Splinter," Leo paused slightly, staring at his father quietly for a moment, "I'm sorry that this has happened again." Leo wasn't sure about what to say, he didn't want to say too much revealing that something was bothering the _heck_ out of him.

"Leonardo, you cannot change what is impossible to change," Master Splinter stared at Leo with a slightly stern expression, "however, everything depends on why you and your brothers had brought them down here, along with Miss Angel."

Leo winced slightly, knowing that his father was implying that he had to explain what had happened out on patrol, which included the encounter between Destiny and Raph, and the argument that broke out afterwards between him and Raph, and he knew he had no choice but to tell him.

Leo sighed slightly, "The Foot broke into the apartment where Angel and her two friends were staying," he paused slightly, "Destiny was leading the group that had broken into the apartment."

Leo stopped talking after mentioning Destiny; he wasn't sure how Splinter had taken Destiny's betrayal.

"Leonardo," Splinter paused, unsure of how to say what was running through his mind, "did Raphael battle with Miss Halliwell, alone?"

Leo blinked, slightly surprised by his father's question, "Yes, she and Raph did break off from the rest of us, and she was gone when I found Raph." Leo sent his father a befuddled look. Master Splinter nodded slightly, before grabbing his walking stick and stood up. Leo watched carefully as the old rat took a few steps before pausing.

"Leonardo."

"Yes sensei?" Leo asked.

"Please, do not push Raphael about Miss Halliwell," Splinter glanced back, staring at Leonardo carefully. Leo blinked, opening his mouth about to comment on their teacher's statement, before shutting it abruptly, and nodding. He looked at his hands as the tapping sound of Splinter's walking stick exited the room.

-

Don eyed Angel's friend from a distance, while Mikey had moved in, trying to get the conscious new comer to open up. So far, the most outgoing of the four wasn't having much luck. She seemed immune to Mike's wise cracks and cheerfulness, as if a sudden bit of coldness had wrapped its knobby fingers around her heart. This certainly wasn't the smiling girl from the shop.

He slouched slightly when her smiling face entered his mind suddenly, and a slight look of defeat crossed olive features.

"Donnie," Don blinked, glancing towards the gruff voice of his brother. He blinked slightly noticing that something was on his hotheaded brother's mind. Raph sighed slightly, bringing a hand to his face, pinching the area between his eyes, before he turned his gaze towards his brainy brother, "I gotta favor to ask ya."

Don nodded, "Sure, ask away."

A look of concern crossed his features when Raph glanced cautiously towards Mike, who was absorbed with Angel's giggling, as Jessie sat between at them staring at them oddly. Closing his eyes, and shaking his head, Raph stated, "Do ya mind if I tell ya in the lab?" Don shook his head, before turning into the direction of the lab, and led his short-tempered brother inside.

After both were inside, Don shut the door. He glanced towards Raph, "Okay, shoot."

"I want ya ta take a blood sample."

Don stared oddly at Raph, unsure on how to reply. That was something that Raph would never ask. The red masked mutant hated needles, and didn't like being poked with them or seeing another person getting one jammed in them. Don titled his head, "Raph, are you okay?"

A soft growl rumbled from Raphael's chest and he glared at Don, "I want ya ta draw my blood."

Don nearly jumped out of his shell at Raph's repeated demand. He paled some, and he blinked at Raph, before stating, "I know that, but why?"

Raph remained quiet, his angered look disappearing; Don blinked several times, before it finally clicked in his mind, "What did she say to you?" Raph looked away from Don, a defiant look on his features. Shaking his head Don murmured, "I won't know why you're asking me to draw your blood unless you tell me why, Raphie."

Raph tensed at the nickname, before he turned towards his passive brother, slightly peeved. He stared at Don for several seconds, before he shook his head, "Des told me ta check my blood." Don nodded slightly before turning towards the medical cabinet.

Watching his genius brother silently, Raph tipped his head to the side as a glass jar of cotton balls was set down on the table, followed by rubbing alcohol, a test tube, and finally a plastic bag full of sterile medical supplies. The red masked turtle never knew how Donatello could get a hold of so much medical equipment, but he somehow did, and it benefited their family greatly from it.

"Hold out your arm," Raph nodded, complying with his brother's order.

Hopefully, soon, he would find out what Destiny's words meant.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed! **

**The chapter was going to be longer…but…things happen and all that stuff. So more to come in the coming chapters.**

**Also, big thanks to Madame Cazone for her help in this chapter!**


	9. Part 1: Another Rewrite

I know, I'm rewriting this again, but I decided that I'm going to be leaving the old chapters up. I was suffering from writers block, plus I wasn't exactly getting it out the way I wanted it all at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT, (sighs) what a shame.

* * *

**A Message in Music: **

**~-Part 1-~**

"It figures Amy would bale out on us, huh?"

Angel sighed, leaning back against one of the walls of the bathroom, shutting her dark brown eyes, "When hasn't she?" She felt the vibrations of the bass, musing how the girls' room was a vacuum, keeping the loud blaring music of The Zone's music out. It gave someone time to think, complain about life and its many obstacles.

"Jess," Angel replied to the first voice with a sigh, "It's a damn miracle we're even friends with that girl." She cracked her eyes opened, staring at a girl with her golden blonde hair pulled up in a cute, yet messy bun. The girl with dyed hair narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils, "Girl, I thought I told you-"

"Whatever," Jess sighed, adjusting her white tank before slipping on a black, sleeveless cardigan, "It's like a freaking sauna out there."

"You done?" Angel asked, tilting her head and arching a brow.

Jess turned to the purple haired girl and nodded, "Yup."

Angel removed herself from the wall, and the two teens made their way toward the bathroom door. Angel pushed it opened, and the pair was immediately hit with blaring music and loud people. It was a scene neither really liked to spend time in, but from time to time, loud music, dancing, and people watching were the only ways to relieve the aches of a hard week.

The two emerged from behind two black curtains and took in the chaos that was erupting throughout the teen club. Jess stuck her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans, and called to her, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I personally don't care," Angel replied back, equally as loud, before the two took a step out, entering the confusion as more and more people entered.

As they were making their way toward the dance floor, Angel felt someone slam into her. She gritted her teeth, turning an angered gaze toward the idiot who dared to bump into her, an angry retort on her lips, only to stare dazed at a tall man, clad in street clothes. On his left bicep a tattoo of a purple dragon wound up it as if it were a snake. Her mouth grew dry when the man eyed her with beady black eyes, before turning and walking away without an apology.

"That was rude!" Jess cried, narrowing her eyes at the man as he disappeared in the crowd, "He didn't even apologize!"

Angel was about to point out the tattoo, only to stop herself. She turned her gaze toward her friend, remembering how difficult it was to realize that the two had barely been friends for four straight months. Jess was new to the area and she grew up in the suburbs. She didn't have street smarts, so she couldn't tell if anyone was in a gang or not. The oddly colored haired girl sighed, placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled, "Forget about him, let's just go dance!"

Jess stared at her with confusion for a moment or two, before sighing and nodding. Angel grinned, punching Jess playfully in the shoulder, pushing the Purple Dragon sighting into the back of her mind, and the two made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

"God, they're everywhere!" Raph growled, picking at the hooded jacket of his disguise, irritated.

Don sighed, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Nice observation, Raph."

Raphael let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, now we know for sure the Purple Dragons are coming here. For what, I dunno, but I doubt they're here to only pick up chicks." The two turtles in disguises made disgusted looks as two, younger, purple dragon boys hit on a pair of girls sitting not far off from the pair.

"Isn't that why Leo sent us here?" Don asked, peeking over the shades, looking away as the flirt fest continued.

"Fearless should be the one in 'ere," Raph scoffed, "instead of bein' outside, people watchin'." He couldn't help but stare at the four people. If they didn't want to be watched, then the should be in a more private environment. Raphael, at the moment, truly didn't have the patience to respect anyone's form romance; it always seemed to leave a foul taste in his mouth.

"Raph," Don, obviously uncomfortable, turned to his brother and stated, "nothing important is going on in this area. Maybe we should go to the other side of the club?"

Raph eyed the four for a moment, watching as one girl boldly leaned forward and crashed her lips onto one of the lanky thugs. He shook his head, and sighed.

"Let's go."

The two had been leaning against the wall, ignoring the loud music and keeping an eye out for any trouble. The night prior, during a patrol, Leo noticed a bunch of Purple Dragons receiving money from a man, who appeared to own the teen club. It was suspicious, and the eldest turtle felt that maybe the notorious gang was threatening the owner for protection money due to the age group that was continuously entering and exiting The Zone.

So, it was decided, before neither Raphael nor Donatello could argue, that the two would be going in undercover: one, due to Raph's darker personality, and two, due to Don being obsessive compulsive to blending in when undercover.

The two were walking straight through the dance floor, passing by teens bumping and grinding against each other. Don forced himself to look away, uncomfortable, while Raph rolled his eyes at this odd mating ritual that humans seemed to enjoy.

_Disgusting._

There were a few teens who were having clean fun with their dancing, and seemed to stay a fair distance away. However, they weren't as eye catching, and the two turtles weren't really looking for them. If they were, they would have noticed a familiar face light up at the sight of them.

"Guys!"

Raph and Don turned, realizing that they were the ones being addressed by the voice. Both stared hard though the darkness and blinking lights. Don grinned in realization, "Angel? Is that you?"

The girl grinned, her dark brown eyes reflecting the colored lights, "Yup it's me. How have you been?"

Don and Raph glanced behind Angel, noticing a girl standing slightly behind her. Her body language screamed she was unsure of what to do or say. Raph turned his gaze back to Angel as Don continued to study her friend, "We've been better. So, uh," he glanced again at the girl behind Angel, "Who's yer friend?"

"Oh," Angel's lips formed an 'o' shape, and she turned to her friend motioning for her to come closer, "This is my new friend, Jess. She moved here about, four and a half months ago." She turned to Jess, and grinned, "Jessie, these are my friends Raph and Don."

Jess smiled, lifting her hand in a slight wave, "Nice to meet cha." Raph and Don nodded in return.

"Um, Angel?" the girl turned to Angel, "I'm going to get a soda or something, I'll let you and your friends talk. I'll meet you back at our table?"

"Yeah, sure," Angel nodded, and with that Jess turned and walked toward the bar. The purple haired girl turned her attention back to the two turtles and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Raph replied swiftly, "Purple Dragons."

Angel nodded, remembering what had happened earlier, "I bumped into one earlier."

"Really?" Don asked, "Where?"

Angel thought for a second, before turning in the direction of the hallway where the bathrooms were located, "Half way between those curtains and here. He seemed to be in a hurry or something, so he slammed right into me."

"Did you see where he went?" Don inquired, his eye-ridges furrowing under his wool hat.

"No, his disappeared from view afterwards," Angel answered truthfully, "and honestly, he wasn't really giving anything away."

"We'll keep an eye out," Raph stated, "You an' your friend and have fun."

"Okay," Angel nodded, "See you later then?"

"Sure," Don smiled.

As she turned to leave, Raph called, "Angel, you two be safe, okay?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and sent him a dazzling smile, "I promise."

And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Constructive criticism welcomed! _

Sorry for being away for so long! T_T

**Note:** Thanks for the help Madame-Cazone, and for giving me to extra push to start the rewrite. ^_^


	10. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or mentioned character, Destiny (she belongs to the fabulous Madame-Cazone). All I own are my OCs.

* * *

**A Message in Music:**

**~-Part 2-~**

"Another diet soda, really?" Jess arched a fair brow before blowing it from her face, "That's all I _ever_ see you drink, Angel." She grabbed her straw and stirred her soda, enjoying as the brightly colored lights reflected from the ice.

"So?" Angel shrugged, "I like diet sodas, so shoot me!" She took a sip of her drink.

"I've heard of this amazing new drink, it's called water. Now it has another use other then washing things and cooking."

"Shut up," Angel rolled her eyes with an amused grin. Jess beamed back in a cheesy way, before taking a sip of her lemon lime soda.

"God, I didn't know this place let in trash."

At the statement, Jess spluttered on her drink, while Angel turned her gaze toward the source. A pretty brunette stood there, her blue eyes twinkling eerily with the lights in the club. She took a seat at the table.

"Hello, Stacie, nice to know that even outside school you're still oh so charming," Angel stated flatly.

"Oh, I know you don't actually mean that, Monroe," Stacie snorted, narrowing her eyes as a smirk crossed her painted lips, "I'm just curious as to why you two nobodies are here in the first place. I mean, was that stupid garage not good enough or something?"

"How did-"

Angel interrupted Jess, "It's a free country. You can't do anything about us being here. If you have a problem with it, then deal with it." The purple haired girl sent the brown haired girl a hard glare.

"It's true, I can't," Stacie stated, "but I enjoy pissing you off. It's what I live for."

Jess rolled her eyes at the statement, "You know what, you keep this up, one of these days it'll come back at bite you in the ass."

The brunette stared at the blonde, considering her next choice of words, before grinning like a Cheshire cat, speaking as if she was talking to small children, "Let's hope that day doesn't come, shall we?" She paused, glancing over where a pair of girls were motioning her to come over, "Now, if you excuse me, I must go. Smell you later losers!"

With that Stacie stood up and walked away.

Angel glared in the direction the brunette girl left in, "I can't stand her! She thinks that all because she's a skank she can flaunt it!"

"Honestly, if we let out how much she bothers us, she wins," Jess sighed, twirling her straw again, disturbing the liquid and ice in her cup, "so, as much as we want to let it out here how much of a bitch she is, we'll have to wait."

"Jessie," Angel's tone was sharp, "Just. Let. It. Out!"

Jess bit her lower lip, considering for a moment, before saying, "I want nothing more then for her _perfect fantasy_ world to crumble around her, and she'll be left with a cruel sick reality."

"I second that, sister," Angel nodded. She pursed her lips, "Though it is a bit weird."

"What's weird?"

"Where's that dumb ass of a boyfriend of hers? Usually he's all over her," Angel stated.

"That's not weird," Jess sighed, "Steve's probably here, but avoiding Stacie. (pause) For now at least."

"What do you mean by, for now at least?" Angel frowned, "God, I have never seen one without the other, unless it's during class."

"Oh, I see Steve solo all the time," Jessie thought for a moment, before finishing, "_Solo_ meaning that he's not with Stacie. If he's not with her, he's forcing his tongue down another girl's throat."

Angel blinked, before shrieking, "_Why didn't you tell me_ _that Steve was an unfaithful jerk_!"

"Because it's a matter of time before he hits on you, too," Jess replied, not at all fazed by the fact that her best friend just screamed at her. Honestly, it would have been funny to see Stacie's boyfriend hitting on Angel because the pig-tailed girl probably would punch his lights out the moment he made a move on her.

"Wait, did you just say," Angel eyed Jess for a second, "hits on me, too."

"Yup."

"That jerk hit on you!" dark brown eyes flashed with anger, "Oh, he's officially at the top of my shit list!"

Jess was about to reply when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slouched, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. The screen flashed at her.

_1 New Message_

She flipped her cell open, and pressed the view button.

_From: Amelia_

_U need 2 come home_ (1)

Jess sighed, "Well, I gotta go."

She rose from her seat, after she sent a quick reply to Amelia. She shoved her phone into her pocket. Angel stood, and stared Jess in the eye with a serious expression, "You be safe going home, okay?"

"Oh, you know I will," Jess laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place," Angel grinned, "And don't forget your guitar this time. And hopefully Amy doesn't bale on us _again_."

"I hope so," Jess nodded, "Later, girl." With a small wave, Jess turned on her heel, and exited The Zone.

* * *

"Finally," Raph eyed the untidy pile of clothes, "I hate wearin' those disguises."

"So, did you see anything?" Leo asked, throwing his gaze toward Mikey for a second, who was peering over the building's edge people (girl) watching.

"Only a few Purple Dragons," Don stated, tucking his disguise into his bag of tricks, "but they weren't doing anything illegal."

"We bumped into Angel, too," Raph threw in, "she said that she bumped into one, but she said he didn' really give anything away."

"I see," Leo nodded his expression hardening. There was something up if they saw that many Purple Dragons in a place full of young people. There were so many _what if_'s involved and he felt down right uncomfortable. According to Casey Jones, this had been going on for weeks. However, with the information that Angel hung out at The Zone down right worried Leo considering the girl's history with the notorious gang.

He didn't want Angel to turn into another Destiny.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it, Mike?" Raph rolled his eyes as he turned to Mike, who was still staring over the edge of the building.

"Stalker alert!"

"Mikey, I'm sure this is another false alarm," Don stated flatly.

Mike peeked over his shoulder and cried, "Hey! That was that one time, how was I supposed to know that, that dude was going to turn and move away from that chick!" A pout crossed the orange masked turtle's features, causing his purple and red clad brothers to sigh.

"I agree with Don, Mike," Leo stated, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

Mike had returned to staring at the street below, and replied flatly, "Then why did he stop moving and _hide _when the chick stopped to have a conversation."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Don cocked an eye ridge.

Mike shook his head negatively in reply, still gazing down to the front of The Zone.

Leo sighed, "Fine. You and Don can go check that—_stalker_ out. Raph and I'll stay here and keep an eye out for trouble."

Mike turned his head toward his older brother, with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Amy! God, where have you been?" Jess cried at the girl that she and Angel had given up looking for earlier, "You could have called and told us you were going to be late!"

Amy laughed, "Sorry, I sort of fell asleep after we made the plans earlier. I woke up an hour ago."

"Oh," Jess blinked, "I see." She motioned over shoulder with her thumb, "Angel is still in there."

"Coolness," Amy grinned, before her expression fell as her eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, where are you going?"

"My aunt wants me home, so I gotta go," the blonde smiled sadly, before ginning brightly, "so, I'll see you at band practice tomorrow?"

"Fine," Amy blew at her bangs in annoyance, "but you owe me one day of dragging you wherever the hell I want to."

"Deal," Jess nodded, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," was the reply, and Amy brushed past Jess, going toward The Zone.

Shoving her hands into her pants pockets, Jess began walking in the direction of her Aunt's shop. (2) Her aunt's place wasn't that far from the teen club, so it was a quick and easy walk to get back.

Four and a half months felt like forever to Jess. After her dad had lost his job suddenly, life had become so difficult, but her father was determined to make things better and tried his hardest to find another job. After trying and failing for three months, he received a job offer and some pleading from his little sister, her dad hesitantly took the offer and the two sold most of their belongings and headed to New York City.

Jess honestly didn't know what to think of the move, though she was thankful that she had made a handful of fast friends the first day of school. However, there were some people at school that she honestly didn't like.

Stacie and her boyfriend, Steve, were the best examples of people at school she didn't like.

Letting out a small sigh Jess slouched a little, "I really wanted to stay longer." She brushed her bangs from her eyes.

That was when she heard the quiet sound of footsteps behind her.

_Eh, it's probably just someone coming the same way as me._

With that thought, she smiled some and paused for a moment as she approached a familiar alleyway.

_Should I take the short cut? That text Aunt Amelia sent sounded pretty urgent…_

She turned into the alley.

When Jess reached the part of the alley where she needed to take a left turn, a hand roughly grabbed her arm, spinning her causing her to make a face plant into someone's chest.

"What the?" she shook her head as arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Hello, Jess."

Jessie's brown eyes widened, before she snapped her head up toward the person who spoke. After a moment of taking in the outline of the person who grabbed her, she narrowed her eyes.

"Damn it, Steve!" she tried to push herself from his grasp, "Let go of me!"

Steve loosened his grip on Jess slightly due to her struggling. He replied to her request sarcastically, "Geez, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcomed."

Jess gritted her teeth. What was with this guy?

"Fuck off!"

With one final push to his chest, she freed herself from his grasp, staggering back a few steps.

"No need to be rude," he muttered, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Like hell you wanted to say hi!" Jessie cried, her hands on her hips, her face turning red in irritation, "You just grabbed me!"

In a flash, a hand was clamped over her mouth. Steve scowled at Jess, "Shut up!"

As Jess put her hands on his chest to push him away, he used his free hand to grab a hold of both her wrists. He pressed her to the wall, and whispered, "You're pretty, but irritating, Jess. You're making this a lot more difficult then it should be." Jess narrowed her eyes in response.

He felt that she was about to bite him, and applied pressure to the hand covering her mouth. This caused her to wince. He leaned forward, and hissed in her ear, "Don't do anything stupid."

The moment the word 'stupid' slipped past his lips; Jess licked his hand. His face contorted to a look of pure disgust and he moved his hand from her mouth wiping it on his pants. His grip on her wrists loosened, allowing her to free her hands. Thinking fast, Steve quickly trapped her by slamming both hands on the brick wall, effectively trapping her.

"Let me go, Steve," Jess hissed, knowing well enough he wasn't going to let her leave any time soon. It was worth a try. He'd done this several times for the past two weeks, all at school; however, each time the school bell was her saving grace. Today, she had no such luck.

"No."

_Gah! He is so irritating! _

Pushing him off wasn't going to help. She realized this a few minutes ago when he grabbed her wrists, and he was too close to effectively punch him in the face.

Her lips formed into a straight line and she kneed him sharply in the groin.

Steve let out a groan, slouching forward, leaving himself vulnerable. With a shove, he stumbled back, and Jess began to run.

A sharp tug on her hair stopped her, "Ow!"

"Bitch," Steve hissed, panting slightly trying to catch his breath as he held tightly to her bun, his nails digging slightly into her scalp. Jess reached up one hand, sinking her nails into his hand.

Next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head, and her world went dark.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Constructive Criticism is welcomed!_

I still love cliff hangers! Mwahaha!

(1) I honestly hate using 'u' to replace the word 'you' when texting (same with 2 for 'to'). I like writing everything out word for word, even if there is a limited amount of space. I feel like a weirdo for thinking like that. Lol.

(2) I almost ended the chapter there.


End file.
